Untitled
by musikal-direk11
Summary: can't decide what to title it... Rukawa and Hana - Kun broke up because of....
1. Default Chapter

R&R is really appreciated. -

Note: Hana - Kun is a girl. so don't confuse your self kei?

Disclaimer: I really wish I own these characters but they belong to someone else.

CHAPTER I:

It was a fine day for the lovely couple Sakuragi Hana & Rukawa Kaede. Both of them are happy with their lives, until a letter from the National Basketball Association (NBA) arrived at their house. It says that Rukawa is now qualified to be a part of the NBA and will be able to choose his team to join to. Of course this was both good news and bad news.

GOOD NEWS: Rukawa can fulfill his dream of becoming a superstar.

BAD NEWS: Hana - Kun will be left alone in Japan for many months. This is one decision Rukawa has to make.

-------------------------------------- ----

Hana - Kun, not wanting her lover's opportunity to pass by, she immediately approve for him to go to U.S.

" Kaede - Kun, you should go."

" Demo.."

" Hush. you don't have to say anything. I'll just wait for you here until you come back."

" Hugs Hana - Kun that's one thing that I like about you.. You're so caring."

" Don't push it."

kisses Rukawa.

--------------------------------

Of course, everyone in Kanagawa Prefecture knew about his departure. Specially Akira Sendoh who is Rukawa's life long rival not only in basketball but also for the love of Hana - Kun. And so the day of the departure arrived. Rukawa & Hana - Kun bid each other goodbye. The whole Shohoku team knew how hard it is for Hana - Kun to be apart from her love. And so the day went on for Hana - Kun, and Sendoh did not ignore this moment of loneliness. Of course he tried all ways to comfort Hana - Kun and to fill that empty space that Rukawa had left. Sendoh and Hana - Kun are going out eventually, but to Hana - Kun it doesn't mean anything but to Sendoh it means a lot.

--------------------------------

Rukawa was keeping his lover updated of his career in the states. He always call on weekends, and this really annoy Sendoh, for he is feeling isolated when Rukawa is calling Hana - Kun. And there was one call that ended all his fantasies for Hana - Kun.

" Kaede. how are things going?"

" Everything's fine. and you know I have good news for you ."

" What is it?"

" I'm coming home this weekend!"

" Stop joking."

" I'm not joking it's true! My coach let me to come back home but just for a month."

" Oh! My! God! Kaede that was really good news! "

" Oh. hey. I've got to go, my coach is calling me."

" Okay. break a leg. Love ya! Bye."

" Bye!" Hangs up Then Hana - Kun started to jump for joy and joyfully threw herself to Sendoh.

" Hey. what are so happy about?" says Sendoh

" Pulling away from Sendoh Kaede's coming home!" Sendoh couldn't say anything, instead he left Hana - Kun's house and went straight home. Hana - Kun didn't notice that Sendoh has left her house. Meanwhile .

" Damn! Why did he have to come back! All my plans should have been perfect! Punching the wall Rukawa Kaede, you are going to regret your arrival."

And so the days are passing by very fast for Sendoh, so he devised a plan for him and his love to make out on the night before Rukawa's arrival.

" Ano, Hana - Kun, would you like to go out tonight?"

" Sure! So what's the occasion?"

" Oh. nothing just a little feast I just prepared specially for you."

" Well thanks."

" No problem. smiling"

That night, Sendoh put his plans into action. Sendoh put a sleeping drug on Hana - Kun's drink. Without her noticing it.

" Here have some."

Hana - Kun drank the innocently looking glass of juice. At first, the drug doesn't take any effect on Hana - Kun. But as time pass by, she instantly fell asleep.

" This is my chance!" says Sendoh.

So he brought Hana - Kun to his room. And he did the unthinkable. Use you're imagination At first hesitation got to him but never the less, he thought about his grudge against Rukawa. So all that fades away in an instant. The very next day. Hana - Kun woke up, not noticing where she was, until.

" Sendoh! Sendoh! Wake up!" Sendoh woke up with a smile on his face. But his smile has some meaning to it.

" What's the matter, Hana - Kun?"

" Why am I here?" " What do you mean?"

" HERE! With you. on the bed. naked." Sendoh moved closer to Hana - Kun and kissed her on the lips "

I never thought your body was that beautiful." Knowing what he meant, she immediately took the blanket and ran towards the bathroom crying.

" Now, Kaede Rukawa. Hana - Kun is mine." Sendoh said to himself.

End of Chapter One.


	2. Chapter II

CHAPTER II:

"Sob I can't believe this is happening sob Why Sendoh? Why?"

Then she put on her clothes and went out of the bathroom. When she got outside, Sendoh was standing in front of her in a bath towel.

" Hana - Kun, you don't have to leave."

" Shut up! You.. Why have you done this?"

Then Sendoh pushed her to wall and blocked her way and then he told her the truth.

" All my life Hana - Kun. I've been waiting to be with you. to hold you.."

" Well your fantasies are over." says Hana - Kun.

" What do you mean?"

" You just blew you're chance of getting me! I don't trust you anymore. I thought you're."

" You can't go back to Rukawa now since I already own you're body."

" I don't care.. I will tell Kaede the whole truth about what happened."

Smiles " You're going to regret it."

Without further talking, he let go of Hana - Kun.

-------------------------------------- ------------ At the airport.

" Kaede!"

" Hana - Kun!" Runs towards his lover.

" I miss you so much!" says Hana - Kun

" Me too, kisses his lover"

Breaking the kiss " Kaede - Kun. I ."

" Before you say anything, let's go home first."

" Okay."

Unable to tell Kaede what had happened to her, Hana- Kun was more worried than before. When they got home.

" WELCOME BACK!"

a greeting from their friends. But Hana - Kun was surprised because she hadn't told anyone about Kaede's arrival except.

" Sendoh." Says Hana - Kun.

" Welcome back Rukawa." Says Sendoh with a smile. Hana - Kun was a bit confused in all of this.

' What's happening? Why is Sendoh threw this home coming party? Why?'

The party went well for the whole gang. after some time they all left except Sendoh.

" Kaede - kun I wanted to tell you.." But then Sendoh had wrapped his arms around Hana - Kun. Rukawa looked at them in Shock, but he only thought he was drunk until.

" Oi, Rukawa, did you know I slept with your girlfriend last night."

" Stop joking, Sendoh."

" But I'm not joking."

Then Rukawa looked at his lover with disbelief. so he thought that Sendoh was just drunk. and he sends Sendoh home. When Sendoh left. Rukawa and Hana - Kun sat on the couch and talked.

Kisses Hana - Kun " What was is that you were saying at the airport?"

" Kaede - Kun, Sendoh & I slept together in. one bed."

" You're joking ."

" I'm not. serious look Rukawa stood and faced Hana - Kun.

" Tell me Hana - Kun, is my absence triggered you in doing this?"

" Yes.I mean NO! Kaede.. I always kept you in my mind even when I'm with Sendoh."

" You're going out with Sendoh?"

" Yeah.. But that doesn't mean anything to me at least."

Then Rukawa suddenly made a decision that was very sudden.

" I think we should break up."

" WHAT!"

" I think that's the best way to end all of this."

" Do you think this is the best way! Stands up and walked away

" Where are you going?" following Hana - Kun

" Home."

" THIS IS YOUR HOME."

" Not anymore, this is YOUR home and yours alone."

" Wait!"

" Goodbye." Then she slams the door behind her

" Hana - Kun."

-------------------------------------- ----------- After that 'incident' with Rukawa, Sendoh had known of their break up, of course he immediately went to Hana - Kun. So he went to her house..

Ding Dong

" Who is it?" She said

" It's me Akira."

" Come in."

Sendoh did not expect her to act this way he expected it to go like this.

'Why did you come here, get lost, you're the least person I want to see today." But no.. she acted really different.

' Have a seat."

" Thanks."

" So. is there anything you want to ask?"

" I . um . you're not upset?"

" Upset of what?"

'Now this is really weird' " You're not upset of your break - up?" moves closer to Sendoh " You know Akira. I just remembered what you said. that Rukawa Won't listen to me. and you're right. he didn't" ' Akira? Since when did she called me that?'

" Um. Hana - Kun. are you sure you're alright?" Then Sendoh noticed that Hana - Kun let out a smirk.

" You thought that I would cry all day and not do anything huh?"

" Well actually, I do."

" You're wrong. I'm not like that."

" So you're not mad at me?"

" We'll I am, but I think my anger won't lead me anywhere."

" So are we friends again?"

" Yeah. But only friends. Okay?"

"Deal." Shakes Hana - Kun's hand. ' Hana - Kun hands are so soft.'

While Hana - Kun is taking it easy. Kaede took it pretty badly. He didn't attended practices, didn't left his house after the break up. Actually he's a total mess. Hana - Kun was everything to him, but since he's the one who decided this break up thing it's his fault.

" Damn it! Why did I ever do such a stupid thing like that? What if she was telling the truth? What if it was just an accident? Ahh! All this 'what ifs?' is driving me crazy!"

Then he threw the bottle of beer to the wall until broke into pieces. Hana - Kun didn't known of Kaede's action until Sendoh had told her at their conversation at lunch.

" Hana - Kun." Sendoh started. " Yeah. biting her food" " Did you know what's happening to Rukawa lately?"

Swallowing her food " No, he hasn't called for days now. Why is there an unusual thing happening to him?"

"He's quite in a drag right now."

" You know Akira, you're acting really strange."

" Really? Why is that?"

" I thought you're really angry with Rukawa, and now you're getting concerned about him."

" We'll you see." Sendoh was trying to find words to say.

' Yeah, why am I concerned with Rukawa? He's the enemy. But then again he's still my friend.'

" Looks like you're conscience got to you."

Sendoh didn't say anything. After both of them finish eating, they went to the park to chit - chat and to avoid the 'Rukawa' topic.

Back at Rukawa's place. Kogure - Kun manage to get Rukawa out of his room.

" You know Rukawa, you should get some fresh air." Says Kogure.

" I wanna die." Says Rukawa falling flat on his butt.

" Rukawa Kaede!" Kogure - Kun shouted at Rukawa. Leaving Rukawa staring at him.

" You stand up, you take a shower and go out of this damn house and take a stroll on the park or something! Is that understood?"

Rukawa just nodded and did what Kogure told him to do. After Rukawa left his house Kogure -Kun felt proud of himself. ' I think I should do this persuasive thing more often.' 

At the park .

' Well, I did what Kogure wanted me to do, now what?' Then when he was walking around, he saw the very first person he wanted to see, but then..

" Hana - Kun!" Rukawa yelled as he came closer. Hana - Kun turns around and saw Rukawa.

" You said Rukawa was in a drag." Hana - Kun said turning her gaze back to Sendoh.

" Yeah"

" HE doesn't look like it." Pointing at Rukawa.

" Well, what do you know.."

Rukawa's delighted feeling turn into anger when he saw Sendoh. THE ENEMY.

" Hana - Kun, I'm so happy to see you." He said attempting to hug her, but she refused.

" I'm happy to see you too, Rukawa."

" Rukawa? What happened to Kaede?"

" Well, I don't feel like calling you Kaede now."

Rukawa turned his attention to Sendoh.

" What are you doing here?" says Rukawa. Sendoh didn't know that Rukawa was talking to him.

" Uh. who? Me?"

" Yes! You." he said really irritated.

" I'm with Hana - Kun."

Knowing that this ' meeting' is going to turn to a bloody war, Hana - Kun interrupted their conversation.

" Well. look at the time. I think we should go.. come on Akira."

" What.. We just got here." says Sendoh.

" I said WE. HAVE. TO . GO."

" Oh. okay."

" Oi! Matte!"

" Eh? Nani?" says Hana - Kun.

" What's going on?"

" Going on what?"

" What did you just call Sendoh?"

" Akira. what's wrong with that?"

Rukawa let out a devilish smile, which made Hana - Kun's body shiver.

" You . stop calling me Kaede.. moves closer you started going out with Sendoh and calling him Akira. What the heck is going on?"

"You know. Rukawa we should get going now."

" Answer my question."

" I'll answer it another time."

" Damn it! Hana - Kun, answer me!"

Hana - Kun told Sendoh to go without her and they'll talk later. When they're alone.

" Now answer it! Your dear AKIRA is gone." He said mockingly.

Hana - Kun looked at Rukawa as if her gaze can melt Rukawa right in front of her. " You're such an idiot."

" what?"

" You think that my whole world will be shattered into piece after our break up."

" Yeah. Coz' my world did. Hana - Kun I need you."

" Well sorry for you. your world ain't mine. Mine was never been better."

" You mean our break - up is a good thing for you?"

" Yup!"

" You mean you're not totally devastated?"

" No. and you wanna know why?"

" Why?"

" After that 'thing' that had happened, Sendoh told me that I would regret telling the truth to you which I Did.. But then again I thought girl you need to move on."

"You just got over it?"

" Yeah and in about a day."

And that made Rukawa felt more terrible.

" Can we. you know get together again?"

" No... are you out of your mind?."

still devastated he settled on one thing " But can we be friends?"

"Friends? sure why not."

" So. friends. hands out his hands

" Friends and lets keep it that way." shakes hands

So they went home feeling a bit better. And you know Kogure was watching the whole scenario the whole time. -

Anyways all turned out to be a good thing between Rukawa and Hana - Kun. So that's it. The end of this story that I'm trying to find an appropriate title for this damn Story. Hope you enjoy -  
PLEASE READ & REVIEW. I really need to know what you think. 'sank you! NaNoDa! -


End file.
